


The Firebird

by paddingtonbear



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, firebird ballet, firebird folktale, younjin being smitten with each others
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paddingtonbear/pseuds/paddingtonbear
Summary: Sejin hanya ingin menjadi orang baik biarpun itu hanya diatas sebuah panggung sandiwara sekalipun*aku tulis sebagai Mature karena ada mention of making love*
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Sejin (Produce 101), Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Firebird

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pas De Deux](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/561313) by dulcetines. 



> I made this because i was so in love with Sejin character in @dulcetines from twitter or in here she is @avecstasy's works, Pas De Deux  
> read it,its amazing!
> 
> and you probably need to read that first to understand my story because its in universe where Jinhyuk still can dance and Wooseok is the swan prince but set way after the whole Jinhyuk's swan prince catastrophe, was written because i love Sejin so much and i want him to feel all the love in this world

Seungyoun kini tengah berdiri tegap menghadap panggung dengan segelas kopi panas di tangan kanannya dan gulungan partitur di tangan kirinya. Mata sipitnya menatap ke seluruh penjuru panggung, memerhatikan setiap detail secara perlahan sambil menggunakan telinganya untuk mendengar alunan musik yang akan mengiringi pertujukan ballet **The Firebird** yang menjadi tanggungjawabnya sebagai _Music Director_. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti irama yang keluar dari _flutes, violin, and horns_ melantunkan merdunya lagu yang sebelumnya telah dikarang oleh Igor Stravinsky, seorang musisi legendaris asal Rusia yang menjadi dalang dari lahirnya _one of the most notable ballet performance_ di dunia.

Panggung siang ini masih kosong, para penari belum naik ke panggung mengingat sekarang sampai tiga puluh menit kedepan adalah waktu untuk _music rehearsal_ dan para penari dapat beristirahat terlebih dahulu sebelum _digeber_ habis-habisan nanti saat _rehearsal_ berikutnya. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang bertanggungjawab dalam properti panggung melangkahkan kaki mereka ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan semua properti telah terpasang sesuai dengan tempat dan fungsinya.

Secercah cahaya tiba-tiba menyapa wajah Seungyoun yang diiringi dengan suara tawa ringan dan riang dan ditutup dengan suara terbantingnya sebuah pintu tebal, menandakan ada orang lain yang masuk ke ruangan yang temaram ini. Seungyoun otomatis menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan tiga orang tengah melangkah ke arahnya. Sebenarnya pandangan Seungyoun lebih terfokus pada orang yang berada di ujung kiri dari barisan tiga orang yang menatapnya dengan senyum, orang itu nampak memberikan jarak antara dirinya dengan kedua orang disebelahnya namun tidak terlalu jauh sampai orang lain dapat berfikir bahwa mereka bertiga sedang bermusuhan.

Orang itu berperawakan kecil, tidak jauh berbeda dengan orang yang ada di sebelah kanannya, tapi orang itu berambut pirang dengan sedikit unsur merah muda di sana. Langkah orang itu terlihat dipercepat ketika mata rusanya menangkap mata Seungyoun. Senyum orang itu merekah, begitu terang bahkan Seungyoun seperti tengah berhadapan langsung dengan mentari. Orang itu akhirnya menjadi orang pertama yang paling cepat sampai di hadapannya dan masih dengan senyuman mentarinya orang itu mengapit tangan Seungyoun dan mendekatkan badannya dengan Seungyoun.

“maaf ya youn kita lama” tutur orang itu

“iya youn maaf tadi mobilnya Jinhyuk sempet kejebak macet, kita gak tau kalau hari minggu pagi begini New York masiih aja macet..” lanjut orang yang tingginya tidak berbeda jauh dengan si pemilikik senyum mentari

“ _I know right seok, who would’ve thought that today is the day where all new yorkers will be up so early_ …” tambah si pemilik senyum mentari

“ _nah, it’s okay guys_ … bagian kalian kan juga belum mulai. Mungkin masih sekitar setengah jam lagi, _you guys can do whatever till the time comes, so feel free to do anything_!’ jawab Seungyoun “ _but of course, I need my firebird here, right beside me, so I’m not going insane anytime soon_ ” tambahnya sambil semakin mengeratkan kaitan tangan mereka berdua

“ _right, right lovebirds_.. gue sama wooseok kalau gitu ke ruang ganti aja ya… belum fitting kostum juga semenjak diperbaiki seminggu lalu. _So… I’ll see you guys in a bit, then_?” jawab seseorang yang dari tadi hanya diam

“daah Wooseok! Daah Jinhyuk! Jangan aneh-aneh ya di ruang ganti, aku masih pake ruangan itu juga kalau kalian lupa!” sahut si pemilik senyum mentari sambil melambaikan tangannya, agak rancu sih, melambaikan tangan karena perpisahan atau mengusir secara halus.

Si pemilik senyum mentari bisa melihat Wooseok dan Jinhyuk perlahan melangkahkan kaki mereka meninggalkan dirinya dan Seungyoun dengan lengan yang masih saling bertautan dan senyum yang belum luntur sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di gedung pertunjukan ini.

Seungyoun menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil dari samping kanannya menjadi berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Seungyoun menangkup wajah kecil di hadapannya dengan tangannya dan mengelus pipi orang itu dengan ibu jarinya.

“ _I miss you_..”

“ _please_ deh youn, _it’s been only a few hours since we last saw each other_ … lebay banget kamu!”

“ _every seconds pasts without you_ rasanya kayak setahun tau! _And please don’t underestimate my love for you. I, Cho Seungyoun, with my hand crossed across my chest, wholeheartedly love my one and only man_ , Lee Sejin”

“ _cheesy much, eh_?”

“ _tell that to your own reddened face_ …”

“ _aw shut up! It’s because of the cold_ …”

“ _yeah? In the middle of July_?”

“yea yea… _so why do you need me here, mr. composer_?”

“ _I need you everywhere and anytime_ …”

“ _stop this please, it’s getting gross_ ”

“ _well tell that to_ -“

“ _OKAY CHO SEUNGYOUN, YES I’M EMBARRESSED AND YES IT FLUTTERS MY HEART, SO PLEASE STOP! People are watching, and put that fat hands of yours away from my face_!”

“ _your most loved fat hands, right_?”

“terserah kamu deh, capek juga lama-lama aku ngeladeninnya…”

* * *

Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu, dan bulanpun turut berganti. Matahari yang sebelumnya menemani manusia lebih dari delapan belas jam sehari kini mulai berkurang menjadi hanya lima belas jam saja. Hawa panas yang selalu membuat orang keluar dengan balutan kain seminin mungkin kini berubahah menjadi hembusan angin dingin menusuk tulang yang membuat orang berbalut kain berlapis-lapis.

 _And as of today, it’s only a week before The Firebird hit the stage_.

Sejin kini tengah menyusuri 5th avenue setelah tadi ia menghabiskan hampir lima puluh dollar untuk perlengkapan makeupnya yang nantinya akan dia gunakan untuk merias dirinya sendiri pada pertunjukan minggu depan. Jauh sebelum Sejin menjadi _principal dancer_ ia telah terbiasa untuk menghias wajahnya sendiri pada setiap pertunjukkannya, baik besar maupun kecil.

Memang peran sebagai Firebird adalah yang pertama untuknya. Bukan, ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Sejin untuk menjadi pemeran utama dalam sebuah pertujukan megah, tapi ini adalah kali pertama bagi Sejin mendapat peran di pertunjukan karya _composer_ favoritnya Igor Stravinsky terlebih lagi ini adalah pertujukan pertamanya setelah ia resmi bertunangan dengan, _well another composer_ **favoritnya** dan tunagannya lah yang menjadi _music director_ untuk pertunjukan ini. Hal itu adalah salah satu alasan yang membuat Sejin rela menghabiskan hampir lima puluh dollar di Sephora terdekat dengan therater tempatnya akan gladi resik.

Hari ini adalah _costume rehearsal_ , membuatnya harus tampil bak Firebird sungguhan lengkap dengan kostum dan make up seperti ia akan _manggung_ hari itu. Sejin berjalan dengan santai menyusuri 5th avenue, kemudian berbelok di Broadway, melewati Museum of Arts and Design, sampai akhirnya tiba di David H Koch Theater tempatnya akan _rehearsal_ hari ini. Kurang lebih Sejin akan membutuhkan waktu setengah jam untuk mencapai tempat tujuannya dan karena ia berjalan dengan santai tak ada satu keringatpun yang meluncur dari dahinya begitu ia sampai di depan pintu teater.

Kedatangannya disambut gembira oleh para kontributor dalam _play_ tersebut. Ada Wooseok yang berperan sebagai salah satu _Prince_ yang diculik, Tsarevna dan menjadi tambatan hati dari _Prince_ Ivan yang tentunya akan diperankan oleh kekasih Wooseok, Jinhyuk. Kemudian ada Kookheon yang berperan sebagai _The Evil Sorcerer_ Kashchei yang menculik Tsarevna dan beberapa pangeran lainnya dan yang paling penting adalah kehadiran orang terkasihnya yang kini tengah membuka lengannya lebar-lebar menunggu Sejin untuk berlari dan memeluknya.

Sejin ini orangnya jenaka, maka bukannya ia langsung berlari memeluk kekasihnya, Seungyoun, ia malah berlari dan memeluk Wooseok, kemudian memeluk Kookheon, dan memeluk Jinhyuk (sedikit lebih lama untuk semakin mengejek Seungyoun) baru kemudian berdiri tegak didepan kekasihnya yang kini tengah merengut gemas merajuk karena bukan dia yang dipeluk pertama oleh Sejin.

“gak usah cemberut, kamu jelek” ejek Sejin bercanda

“ya abis kamu malah peluk mereka dulu baru peluk aku!?” balas Seungyoun dengan nada merajuk yang dibuat-buat

“jangan kayak anak kecil youn, lagian _I save the best for the last_ ” kalimat terakhir Sejin ucapkan tepat di telinga Seungyoun saat ia memeluknya dan Sejin dapat merasakan tubuh Seungyoun menegang saat helaan nafas Sejin menyapa telinga Seungyoun

“ _please_ , jangan lupa saya jomblo.. _So no lovey dovey in front of me, okay_?” tegas Kookheon kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang panggung dengan melambaikan punggung tanganya kepada keempat pujangga cinta itu

“Wooseok kamu dulu pernah galau milih aku atau orang baperan kayak gitu?” tanya Jinhyuk setelah ia tidak dapat lagi melihat paha kekar kookheon di ruangan ini

“gimana Wooseok gak galau kan lo sama kookheon sama-sama baperan” celetuk Seungyoun dengan tangannya yang bergerak merangkul Sejin ke pelukannya

“ _I WAS NOT_!!!!!” Wooseok hanya tertawa mendegar pekikan Jinhyuk dan bagaimana mata Jinhyuk memicing tajam kepada Seungyoun

Wooseok menarik Jinhyuk pergi dengan alasan untuk berganti pakaian dan segera melakukan _hair and makeup_ , karena kurang dari satu jam lagi mereka akan memulai gladi resik ini. Seungyoun masih terus merangkul Sejin dengan posesif bahkan ditambah dengan beberapa kecupan di pucuk kepala Sejin. Masih sedikit bau cat rambut sebenarnya, karena Sejin baru saja mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi hitam untuk menyesuaikan dengan perannya sebagai Firebird, agar _head piece_ yang akan dipasangkan ke kepalanya lebih menonjol dibanding bila dipasangkan pada saat rambutnya masih pirang.

“ _i see you spent quite a lot of money there_?” canda Seungyoun sambil melirik ke arah _paper bag_ Sephora yang dibawa Sejin

“iya aku habis ngabisin hampir lima puluh dollar, semoga pertunjukkannya sukses dan aku dapet gaji gede sebagai penebusnya!”

“ _what did you buy though? No offense, but you look as great with or without makeup_ ”

“ _dude, your flattering does not works with me_ ”

“ _don’t dude me! You are my honey bunny sweet_ -”

“ _oh cut it out Cho Seungyoun! See you in a bit and prepare to get blown away by the firebird, baby boy!_ ”

Sejin dapat mendengar _fuck_ yang keras berkumandang di ruang penuh gema ini dan Sejin yakin kini Seungyoun tengah melipat tangannya di dada dan memajukan bibirnya layaknya anak kecil yang tidak diberi permen. Sejin terkadang bingung, apa betul Seungyoun ini sudah dewasa atau masih anak smp.

* * *

Hari H, tiga jam sebelum _The Firebird_ dimulai

Sejin tengah duduk bersila di karpet berbulu tebal yang empuk memberikan kenyamanan pada bokongnya yang telah lelah bekerja keras beberapa hari belakangan ini. Jangan berfikir sembarangan, bokong Sejin bekerja keras maksudnya adalah karena beberapa waktu belakangan ini Sejin tengah menjalankan _training_ khusus untuk memperkuat otot paha atasnya termasuk juga pengencangan bokongnya.

Menjadi Firebird adalah peran pertamanya setelah berbulan-bulan hiatus dan dia ingin di penampilan _comeback-_ nya ini, ia terlihat prima, makanya Sejin berolahraga sebanyak mungkin demi menunjukkan kondisi tubuh terbaiknya.

Sejujurnya Sejin sedikit kurang percaya diri untuk tampil lagi setelah beberapa bulan belakangan ini hiatus. Dunianya sedikit banyak hancur dengan kandasnya hubungannya dengan Jinhyuk. Sejin tau bahwa tidak akan ada hal baik yang muncul apabila awalnya dilandasi oleh bualan, oleh kebohongan tapi Seungyoun pernah bilang bahwa kebaikan akan meluluh-lantahkan kebohongan dan disinilah Sejin, berusaha sebaik mungkin menjadi orang baik.

Sejin tidak merasa pantas sebenarnya berada sepanggung dengan orang-orang baik seperti Wooseok dan Jinhyuk, terlebih lagi Sejin sudah pernah menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka, dengan berpura-pura menjadi sesuatu yang bukan dirinya. Sejin tau ia sangat egois dengan berbohong seperti itu, tapi apakah tidak boleh seseorang berlaku egois sekali saja dalam hidupnya?

Iya Sejin tahu bahwa pada akhirnya kebohongannya melukai banyak orang, Jinhyuk sudah pasti terluka, Wooseok juga, bahkan Seungyoun ikut terluka karenanya. Sejinpun juga melukai dirinya sendiri. Sejin merasa pantas untuk mendapati luka itu, karena dialah yang pertama kali membuat kekacauan maka dia pula yang harus bertanggungjawab.

Beberapa bulan belakangan ini Sejin kerap kali mengurung dirinya di kamar, mendengarkan lagu-lagu sedih dan hanya memakan makanan ringan dan minuman-minuman bersoda. Berusaha merusak kondisinya tubuh agar yang sakit bukan lagi hatinya tapi sekujur tubuhnya sekalian. Karena Sejin merasa ia pantas mendapatkannya. Seungyoun berkali-kali menemukan Sejin dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan, kamarnya berantakan dengan bekas bungkus makanan dan botol-botol plastik setengah kosong.

Kamar Sejin tak jarang berbau tidak sedap karena Sejin tidak membuang sampah dengan baik dan benar serta kamar Sejin hampir tidak pernah tersikulasi, udara di kamarnya tetap berada di situ karena Sejin tidak pernah membuka jendela kamarnya. Bahkan tak jarang Seungyoun menemukan Sejin telentang di kasur dengan mata terbuka lurus menatap langit-langit kamar masih menggunakan baju yang sama seperti terakhir kali Seungyoun kesitu ( _which is two days ago_ ).

Keadaan Sejin semakin hari semakin membaik dengan kehadiran Seungyoun yang hampir tiap hari akan berkunjung ke rumah Sejin, sedikit berbasa-basi menanyakan kabar dan kadang membawakan makanan untuknya. Ada hari dimana Seungyoun datang di siang hari tapi juga tak jarang ia datang di malam hari. Seringnya, setelah menemani Sejin makan malam Seungyoun akan pulang, tentu saja setelah ia menyematkan kecup hangat pada dahi Sejin.

Pikiran Sejin melayang ke malam itu. Malam itu berbeda, Seungyoun mendapati Sejin tengah meraung-raung menyebut nama Jinhyuk dan kata maaf dalam puluhan rangkaian kata yang keluar dari bibirnya yang bergetar. Tubuh Sejin terbujur kaku tapi hatinya seakan berlari entah kemana mencari jawaban atas kata maaf yang sudah puluhan kali ia sebut. Seungyoun malam itu tidak pulang setelah ia mengecup kening Sejin dengan lembut, tangannya ditahan oleh Sejin saat ia hendak bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sejin memintanya untuk menginap.

Entahlah, mungkin lengan Seungyoun ini punya kekuatan magis atau bagaimana tapi esok harinya, setelah dipeluk mesra oleh Seungyoun semalaman, sebuah senyum malu-malu muncul dari bibir tebal Sejin yang sudah lama tidak terlihat dan sebuah kerlingan jenaka hadir dari mata rusa Sejin yang sudah lama redup ditelan galau. Sebuah lengan kurus menarik tubuh bongsor Seungyoun ke dalam pelukan yang kaku, tapi begitu hangat membuat tubuh Seungyoun yang semalaman tidak tertutup selimutpun menghangat. Gumaman-gumaman kecil yang intinya mengatakan terimakasih terus mengiringi pergumulan hangat mereka pagi itu, Sejin yang terus mengucapakan terimakasih dan Seungyoun menganggukan kepalanya sembari mencium pucuk kepala Sejin. Pagi hari itu ditutup dengan ucapan gombal Seungyoun yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk Sejin yang diakhir dengan pukulan empuk dari bantal yang tadinya menumpu kepala mereka, oleh Sejin.

Semua terasa lebih menyenangkan setelah malam itu, karena pada malam itu Sejin tau bahwa ia tidak sendiri, bahwa meski dia bukanlah orang baik bagi kebanyakan orang, tapi ia masih pantas untuk dicintai. Biarlah Jinhyuk mungkin akan membencinya seumur hidupnya tapi Sejin tau bahwa Jinhyuk bahagia dengan Wooseok dan itulah yang paling penting untuknya, melihat sang terkasih bahagia dengan yang terkasihnya. _Cliché_ memang, tapi seperti kata Wooseok pada Jinhyuk bertahun-tahun silam, _have courage and be kind_.

Sejin mengalihkan pandangannya pada pantulan dirinya di cermin di hadapannya. Tubuhnya kini dibalut oleh kostum bernuansa merah dan emas yang menggambarkan betapa eloknya seekor Firebird. Sangat bukan dirinya memang, tapi Sejin menerima tawaran ini karena menurutnya, setidaknya dalam dunia dimana dia adalah seekor Firebird dia dapat menjadi orang baik yang mempersatukan dua insan Tuhan yang memang seharusnya bersatu, setidaknya di dunia yang ini dia dapat mempersatukan Jinhyuk dan Wooseok dengan cara yang baik, yang indah, yang memang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak dulu.

Sejin ingin menjadi orang baik, Sejin hanya ingin itu, menjadi orang yang baik walau hanya dalam sebuah panggung sandiwara sekalipun.

Sejin dapat mendengar suara decitan pintu kayu tua yang bergesekan dengan lantai, tanda seseorang telah masuk ke ruang ganti yang ia gunakan saat ini. Suara pantofel bertemu dengan lantai itu terasa familiar dan tanpa Sejin harus menolehkan kepalanya ia tahu bahwa yang datang adalah penyelamatnya, yang datang adalah _oasis_ di tengah padang pasirnya, yang datang adalah bulan ditengah gelap malamnya, yang datang adalah Seungyounnya.

Sebuah tangan kokoh memeluknya dari belakang, wangi maskulin yang khas dari _Zara Men_ menyeruak masuk ke indra penciuman Sejin yang entah kenapa selalu bisa membuatnya rileks dan tak jarang membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

“gimana perasaan kamu?” tanya Seungyoun

“ _fine I guess… you_?”

“ _I’m fine as long as you are_..”

“ _then you should be fine, because I am_ ”

“ _you don’t seems like it when I first enter this room_ ”

“ _but as soon as this fat hand enclosed my body, my problems drift away though_..”

“ _wait what? Who is this and where is my_ kaku _boyfriend_ , Lee Sejin?”

“ _oh I don’t know, he went away as soon as he smells your magnificent parfume_ …”

“ok Sejin, _hearing you speak so flattering like this, is kinda weird but I’m up for it_ ”

“ _good, get used to it, baby boy_!”

“ _God, I really need to get used to this side of you_...”

“ _well, how do you like my outfit and makeup_?”

“ _I’ve seen you naked and its brilliant so, you in this gorgeous costume and beautiful makeup was… hmm damn boy_!”

“ _why do you compare that with my naked state_?”

“ _because some people said that, our naked state is our worst state… but if it comes to you, I strongly disagree_ ”

“ _and why is that_?”

“ _because when you bare yourself to me, with no single strings hanging off your body and your naked glory reflects the lights from the moon, is when you are the most breathtaking_ ”

“ _oh so you wish I bare myself to you now?"_

“ _as much as I want to, but we only have one hour before the show starts and making you have trouble walking after our making love session would not be the best thing to do, right?"_

“ _so, you would make love to me_ cho seungyoun?”

“ _I’d really want to, I really do… because I love you_ ”

“ _good, because I cannot wait to spend the night making all the love we have_ , cho seungyoun… _oh, and I love you too_!”

* * *

_**The Firebird begin** _

_Scene I_

Jinhyuk yang berperan sebagai _Prince_ Ivan dengan kostum pangerannya yang didominasi oleh warna putih dan emas tengah berkelana menyusuri sebuah hutan. _Prince_ Ivan layaknya pangeran-pangeran lain pada umumnya memiliki hobi berburu dan dalam perburuannya kali ini _Prince_ Ivan sekilas melihat bayangan indah dari seekor burung menawan yang tengah menari dengan begitu indahnya, burung itu memiliki bulu yang begitu megah dan elegan. Bulunya didominasi oleh warna merah dan emas yang menimbulkan ilusi seperti burung itu tengah terbakar.

 _Prince_ Ivan dengan semangat menari mengerjar sang burung istimewa berharap dapat ia bawa pulang dan dapat ia pamerkan kepada orang-orang bahwa ia telah menangkap seekor burung eksotik yang langka. Dalam usahanya memburu sang burung, _Prince_ Ivan menemukan dirinya masuk ke dalam sebuah taman magis yang berada tepat di sebelah istana megah namum terlihat gelap dan suram.

Setelah perlawanan yang cukup berat _Prince_ Ivan berhasil menangkap burung istimewa itu yang ternyata adalah seekor Firebird. Burung tersebut memohon kepada _Prince_ Ivan untuk merelakannya pergi, membebaskannya dari belenggu yang menjeratnya. _Prince_ Ivan yang memang memiliki hati yang baik membebaskan sang Firebird tanpa pikir panjang dan atas kebaikan hati _Prince_ Ivan itu, sang Firebird memberikan sehelai bulunya pada _Prince_ Ivan dengan maksud apabila _Prince_ Ivan membutuhkan bantuannya maka burung itu akan dengan senang hati untuk datang dan membantu _Prince_ Ivan.

Kemudian burung itu menari, terbang pergi, meninggalkan _Prince_ Ivan di tengah taman magis ini.

_Scene II_

_Prince_ Ivan dengan hasrat memburu yang masih menggebu kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan gemulai dan tegas mengelilingi taman magis itu dan dalam pencariannya itu dia dipertemukan oleh sekelompok lelaki-lelaki berparas menawan yang tengah menari, bermain dengan buah apel emas dari sebuah pohon perak. Paras mereka semua begitu menawan tapi hanya satu dari mereka yang berhasil membuat _Prince_ Ivan tergila-gila, ia adalah Tsarevna seorang pangeran dari raja Tsa. Tsarevna yang diperankan oleh Wooseok, di mata _Prince_ Ivan terlihat bak dewa dengan wajah bulat kecil namun dengan rahang yang tegas membuatnya benar-benar _breathtakingly beautiful_.

 _Prince_ Ivan memberanikan dirinya untuk berkenalan dengan Tsarevna. Tanpa ragu ia meraih tangan Tsarevna dan mencium punggung tanganya dengan penuh puja seraya ia mengenalkan dirinya. Mereka menari mengelilingi pohon perak itu, _Prince_ Ivan tidak melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Tsarevna seraya mereka menari melintasi panggung dengan penuh cinta. Tsarevna tersenyum melihat bagaimana perlakuan _Prince_ Ivan padanya dan ia, tak dapat dipungkuri, juga terjatuh dalam pesona _Prince_ Ivan.

Mereka berdua saling bercengkrama berbagi canda dan tawa sampai-sampai tanpa mereka sadari langit sudah menggelap dan tandanya Tsarevna dan para pangeran yang lain harus kembali ke dalam istana yang ternyata dimiliki oleh Kastchei, seorang penyihir jahat yang selama ini telah mengurung dan mengutuk Tsarevna dan pangeran-pangeran yang lain.

 _Prince_ Ivan yang begitu dimabuk asmara berjanji pada Tsarevna akan mematahkan kutukan yang diberikan Kastchei kepada mereka.

Tsarevna memberikan peringatan kepada _Prince_ Ivan bahwa Kastchei bukanlah penyihir biasa, ia akan mengutuk siapapun menjadi batu apabila mereka nekat untuk menghalangi jalannya, yang dalam masalah _Prince_ Ivan kali ini adalah menyelamatkan Tsarevna dan menerobos masuk ke dalam istana.

Namanya juga sedang dimabuk asmara, _Prince_ Ivan tidak menghiraukan peringatan itu dan dengan gagah dan angkuh menari menerobos masuk ke dalam istana Kastchei dan saat itu juga terdengar gema lonceng yang begitu memekakkan telinga dan tak lama setelahnya semua kaki-tangan Kastchei menari dengan ganas, keluar dan berusaha menyerbu _Prince_ Ivan.

_Scene III_

Dalam hitungan detik _Prince_ Ivan sudah dikelilingi oleh kaki-tangan Kastchei dan diantara mereka adalah Kastchei sendiri yang diperankan oleh Kookheon. Mereka semua mengerubungi _Prince_ Ivan bagaikan koloni semut mengerubungi gula dan dalam sekejap mereka berhasil menangkap _Prince_ Ivan.

Kastchei tengah mempersiapkan mantra untuk mengubah _Prince_ Ivan menjadi batu dan saat itu juga _Prince_ Ivan teringat oleh sehelai bulu milik burung indah yang ia temui beberapa waktu yang lalu dan ia langsung mengayunkan bulu itu di udara dengan harapan dapat memanggil sang Firebird.

Layaknya sulap, sang Firebird dalam sekejap muncul, menari, mengepakkan sayap indah nan besarnya, memberikan mantra kepada Kastchei dan kaki-tangannya untuk menari sampai mereka lelah dan tertidur karena kelelahan.

_Scene IV_

Kastchei dan kaki-tangannyapun akhirnya tertidur setelah mereka begitu lelah menari melintasi panggung dengan tidak karuan, ada yang menari ke kanan ada yang menari ke kiri bahkan ada menari menari mendekatai penonton dengan wajah yang menyeramkan.

Sang Firebird memberi tahu kepada _Prince_ Ivan bahwa Kastchei selama ini tidak bisa mati karena dia menyimpan sebagian dirinya ke dalam sebuah telur besar yang ia sembunyikan di suatu tempat dan satu-satunya cara untuk membunuhnya dan menyelamatkan semua tawanannya adalah dengan mengahancurkan telur itu.

 _Prince_ Ivan menari dengan tergesa mencari keberadaan telur itu dan ketika ia menemukannya ia melemparkannya ke tanah dengan begitu kencang sehingga telur itu pecah menjadi berkeping-keping dan sesesaat setelah telur itu hancur baik Kastchei maupun kaki-tangannya termasuk istananya menghilang bagaikan debu ditiup angin dan hanya menyisakan hamparan rumput luas.

_Scene V_

Para tawanan Kastcheipun secara perlahan kembali berubah menjadi manusia setelah sebelumnya mereka dikutuk menjadi batu entah untuk berapa lama dan diantara orang-orang yang terlepas dari kutukan itu adalah Tsarevna, sang pujaan hati _Prince_ Ivan masih dengan keanggunan dan ketampanannya menari, menghampiri _Prince_ Ivan.

Ketika keduanya bertemu, tanpa pikir panjang Tsarevna menarik _Prince_ Ivan kedalam pelukannya dan menciumnya dalam-dalam membuat semua orang yang menyaksikan bersorak ria menyambut kebersamaan mereka.

 _Prince_ Ivan kemudian dengan tangan yang menaut dengan Tsarevna menari, melintasi panggung menghampiri sang Firebird memberikannya pelukan dan mengucapkan beribu terimakasih karena telah membantu mereka untuk dapat hidup bahagia bersama.

Sang Firebird hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan terimakasih mereka dan memberikan _deep bow_ kepada keduanya seakan mengatakan bahwa itu sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk mempersatukan insan yang memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersatu.

_**Panggung menggelap dan pementasan berakhir** _

* * *

Tepat setelah Sejin menari melintasi panggung dengan begitu anggun menuju _backstage_ suara riuh dari tepuk tangan penonton menggema di seluruh penjuru teater. Semua orang terpana dengan kelembutan dan ketegasan yang Sejin pertontonkan malam ini. Tidak sedikit mulut yang menganga lebar melihat penampilan Sejin malam ini. _Standing ovation_ sudah tak terhitung banyaknya dan tatapan-tatapan puas dan pukau menghiasi teater itu.

Beberapa saat setelah panggung gelap gulita, para pemain satu-satu kembali keatas panggung masih dengan kostumnya masing-masing. Semua penonton semakin histeris saat Sejin dengan kaki telanjangnya berjalan dengan anggun diatas panggung memberikan hormat seperti yang berikan sebelumnya. Semua mata tertuju padanya tapi mata Sejin hanya menatap satu orang, sang pemimpin orkestra malam ini, sang pelipur laranya, sang pemberi semangatnya, sang terkasihnya, Cho Seungyoun yang kini tengah memberikannya senyuman yang begitu tampan dan dengan tatapan memuja yang hampir membuat Sejin tak mampu berdiri.

Sejin tidak menyangka bahwa penampilannya malam ini akan diterima sebegini baiknya, ia kira orang-orang akan menyambut _comeback-_ nya dengan biasa saja atau bahkan dengan ribuan teriakan mengejek. Ini semua diluar harapannya dan Sejin sangat bersyukur bisa berdiri di panggung ini dan mendapat tepuk tangan kagum dari sekian ribu orang di hadapannya.

Air mata tak mampu lagi ia bendung ketika Jinhyuk dan Wooseok memeluknya erat mengucapkan puluhan pujian yang terlalu baik untuk ia dengar. Serangkai bunga yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan ia dapat melihat bahwa Seungyoun berdiri dibelakang bunga itu. Ungkapan-ungkapan memuja terus keluar dengan manis dari bibir tipis Seungyoun. Pujian demi pujian Sejin terima baik dari teman-teman penarinya maupun dari penonton dan Sejin tidak pernah merasa sebahagia dan sebangga ini dalam hidupnya.

_Tuhan, apakah aku pantas mendapatkan semua ini setelah apa yang aku lakukan?_

* * *

“ _hi my beautiful firebird"_ sapa Seungyoun ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang ganti Sejin. Dapat dilihatnya Sejin tengah duduk bersimpuh memunggunginya di atas karpet berbulu yang terbentang hampir memenuhi seluruh satu ruangan itu.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sejin, Seungyoun melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh mendekati Sejin kemudian ia membuka sepatu pantofelnya begitu ia mencapai ujung dari karpet berbulu itu. Karpet itu terasa begitu halus saat mereka bersentuhan dengan telapak kaki kasar Seungyoun.

Kakinya setiap detik melangkah lebih dekat ke arah pujaan hatinya dan semakin dekat ia menuju kekasihnya semakin ia dapat melihat bahu kurus itu bergetar, dan semakin dekat ia menuju Sejin semakin ia dapat mendengar isak tangis pilu yang Seungyoun yakin keluar dari mulut kecil Sejin.

Tanpa pikir panjang Seungyoun merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu begitu ia hanya berjarak sejengkal darinya. Dikecupnya pucuk kepala Sejin berusaha mengantarkan pesan bahwa Seungyoun ada disini bersamanya dan akan selalu berada disini bersamanya, akan memeluknya baik dalam gurau maupun dalam gundah, akan mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang akan Sejin utarakan dan akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk memberikan apapun yang Sejin butuhkan untuk merasa lebih baik.

“kenapa sayang, hm?” tanya Seungyoun dengan nada yang begitu lembut Sejin pikir ia tengah disapa oleh sekumpulan awan putih di atas langit.

“ _do you think I’m a good person_?”

“kenapa kamu tiba-tiba nanya kayak gitu..”

“aku nanya untuk dijawab youn, bukan untuk dikasih pertanyaan lagii”

“ah iya sorry, _of course you are a good person, and I like you because of that, baby_ …”

“hhh… aku rasa aku bukan orang baik, youn… aku kayaknya gak pantes dapet _standing ovation_ dan tatapan-tatapan memuja mereka, _I’m nothing but a petty liar who will do everything to get what he wanted_ , aku cuma orang bodoh yang bisa-bisanya menghancurkan hubungan orang lain demi keinginanku sendiri… a-aku-“

“Jin, _yes you are a liar, but you are not a petty one, infact you are a pretty one_ -“

“Seungyoun _please I’m not in the mood of your jokes_ …”

“maaf maaf aku cuma pengen kamu senyum aja tadi… tapi serius Jin, iya kamu udah bohong untuk mendapatkan Jinhyuk waktu itu tapi itu gak membuat kamu _less great, than what you already are_. Kamu tetap Lee Sejin si _Principal Dancer_ yang tariannya begitu anggun membuat ribuan pasang mata terpukau, kamu tetap Lee Sejin lelaki yang punya senyum seindah bunga mawar yang baru merekah, kamu tetap Lee Sejin yang bikin aku jatuh cinta tiap kali mata kita bertemu, kamu tetap Lee Sejinku yang paling aku sayang… _and you deserve nothing but the best_ , sayang.”

“aku hampir bikin Jinhyuk sengsara dengan gak bisa bersama Wooseok, Youn-“

“ _but you don’t_ Sejin _, you did the right thing, you put an end to it_ , dan aku bangga banget sama kamu karena keberanian kamu itu…”

“tapi tetap aja, aku tetap gak pantes menerima begitu banyak pujian kayak tadi…”

“Sejin, hey, sayang…. Kamu tadi beneran udah kayak firebird yang di _folktale_ aslinya, bahkan aku yakin kalau Igor Stravinsky dan George Balanchine liat _performance_ kamu tadi pasti mereka bangga"

“aku tadi koreonya pake Michael Fokine, youn, _the original choreographer_...”

“yayaya terserah kamu deh kalau soal narinya aku gak paham, tapi tadi kamu sekeren itu! Semua putaran-putaran yang kamu lakukan gak ada yang salah bahkan tadi _leaps_ kamu, _damn I never knew you could split that flat!"_

“yaa itu juga karena aku dilatih keras sama Kai _hyung_ kalo gak mungkin aku gak akan jadi apa-apa”

“nah itu poinnya, kamu udah berlatih keras dan penampilan kamu bagus banget jadi kamu berhak atas segala pujian yang kamu terima, _you have done nothing but your best_ , jin dan aku mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak atas hal itu”

“makasih juga udah mau nenangin aku… _I love you, I really do_..”

“ack! Aku sesek- ack! Aku butuh nafas buatan, _please mr. firebird give your breath"_

“gak usah lebay _please_ , hahaha… oh dan makasih juga udah selalu bisa bikin aku ketawa”

“iya sayang, makasih juga udah mau dengerin _jokes_ aku yang receh ini _and I love you too, so much that I might be sick if I’m not beside you_ ”

“ok Seungyoun, _enough_ udah mulai berminyak lagi…”

“ok ok maaf, yuk keluar, banyak yang mau nyelametin kamu, banyak yang mau kasih kamu bunga… yuk, sama aku kok, aku gak bakal jauh-jauh dari kamu, _I’ll be with you ever step of the way, I promise_ ”

“okay, tapi aku gandeng tangan kamu ya?”

“ _OH MY GOD WHY ARE YOU BEING CUTE FOR RIGHT NOW?!"_

“gak tau, aku cuma gak pengen jauh-jauh dari kamu, oh tapi aku pengen cepet-cepet pulang ya aku mau bobo dipelukin sama kamu sampe besok pagi”

"loh gak jadi mau _make love?"_

"hmmm... itu juga mau tapi abis itu pelukin aku sampe pagi yaa?"

“Tuhan kenapa pacarku gemes banget??? Iyaa nanti aku peluk kamu sampe besok pagi, tapi kamu juga harus peluk aku balik!”

“ah susah, _back hug_ aja, kamu _big spoon-_ nya aku _small spoon-_ nya, okay?”

“ _I’ll be at your service, my firebird"_

“ _and I’ll make sure to return the favor, my king”_

end.

**Author's Note:**

> terimakasih c udah boleh aku pinjem karakternya, tbh aku gak pernah menulis gimana menggambarkan seseorang menari diatas panggung, jadi aku minta maaf karena bagian menarinya lebih banyak narasi dibanding istilah-istilah balletnya
> 
> this is far from good but yeah, semoga masih readable
> 
> terimakasih juga kepada yang sudah mau baca ini sangat di bawah standar karena gak pake riset banyak-banyak maaf ya... but i do hope you would enjoy it! terimakasih yang banyak serius deh udah mau bacaa!!!
> 
> dan terakhir, see you when i see you!


End file.
